


Unspoken

by Vee but in English (7OfSwords)



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Feels, As a friend suggested for tittle "emobitchboy in need of tlc", F/M, sad horny hours open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7OfSwords/pseuds/Vee%20but%20in%20English
Summary: He must know.And yet.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in English lmao, sorry for the mess. Feel free to correct me in the comments.

She is trying. She's trying so hard to stick to being friends. Damon looks like he could use someone he _talked_ to; it's so clear he never opens up, not even to Cal. He's always on his own, in the shadows, playing with his knives: watching. 

He's always watching. 

But when he talks, it's either business or nasty replies that irritate Cal; June too, sometimes, when their lovely cowboy seems out of it.

But she can't... stop. She can't stop searching for him when she enters a room and neither can she stop wanting to stick close to him, see what he would usually do, when they visit a planet. She wants him; oh, does she want him. She wants him so much it hurts. She would love to lay with him in his bed and caress his cheek while he falls asleep; she would love to hold his hand and not feel she would cross a line if she ever had the courage to ask him if he's been eating enough lately. 

(He hasn't. She watches, too.) 

And he knows she wants him: no one can lie to him. 

That's the worst part. 

Her longing for what they could be must be blinding; it has to be. She can feel how much it's hurting her. He's probably always aware of it; he probably knows it's not just some fleeting desire. 

He must know. 

And yet. 

He keeps pushing her buttons with that mask he's clearly perfected over the years: those eat-shitting grins, his innuendos... And she can't help it: she blushes and stutters, suddenly shy. Because yes, she wants to have sex with him. Everyone knows at this point. 

But that's not what she really yearns for. 

He _must_ know. 

But he keeps pushing her buttons with the mask he's so clearly perfected over the years. 

It's breaking her heart. 

(It's breaking his heart, too.) 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the fisrt time I'm creating the tags for a fandom and, tbh, I'm exCITÉ.  
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me a kudo or a comment if you did!


End file.
